Ashley Seaver
|job=BAU Probationary agent |rank=Special agent |specialty= |status=Alive |actor=Rachel Nichols Bryn Allen |appearance="What Happens at Home" }} Ashley Seaver (originally Beauchamp) is an FBI agent who, after finishing her remedial training with the BAU while a cadet, was added to the team as a "probationary agent" by Erin Strauss after her graduation from the Academy. Background Ashley is the daughter of Charles Beauchamp, a North Dakota serial killer known as the Redmond Ripper, who was caught by Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi when Ashley was eighteen. He is currently incarcerated and sends his daughter letters sometimes. Though Ashley never reads them, she keeps them. Season Six Ashley is first introduced in What Happens at Home, doing FBI training when she is approached by Rossi, who asks her for assistance in the Drew Jacobs case. She accepts Rossi's request and eventually meets the BAU team. She is unashamed of admitting her father, Charles Beauchamp, was the Redmond Ripper, a fact that shocks the team. Arriving at Las Cruces, Ashley is helpful in finding clues about the serial killer, including deducing that the killer's family doesn't own a pet. She then visits Jacob, unaware that he is the killer as his own wife was his third victim, getting along well with his daughter. When she tells him that his the family of his wife's killer will feel incredibly sorry for what has happened, Jacob becomes suspicious and then threatens her with a knife. Ashley attempted to reason with Drew, telling similarities between him and her father and stated that her father's best day in his life was going to prison. However, when Hotch arrived, the BAU having discerned Drew as the killer, he committed suicide by cop. Ashley is then given a warning by Hotch for going out on her own, and Rossi comforts her in the fact that she feels that loving her father meant being vulnerable to him. In the next episode, 25 to Life, Ashley has become a temporary BAU member as part of her training program. She also appears in Corazón, but does not appear in the next two episodes. She is seen again in Today I Do after being made a series regular. In the episode entitled Lauren, while the BAU are searching for a rogue Prentiss, Seaver and Rossi are on a rooftop interviewing a suspect, when suddenly he is shot and killed in front of them. Rossi, knowing they have lost their only source of information to help find Prentiss, realizes that the team aren't looking at the case properly as they all want to save Prentiss so bad. Rossi then asks for Seaver's help, as they have to depend on the team member "with the freshest eyes", as she is unbiased as she has only worked for Prentiss for a few months, while the others have worked with her for 5 years. Seaver initially refuses, terrified, but eventually Rossi pushes her to admit that she doesn't understand why Doyle (Prentiss' nemesis) killed a child in D.C, something which later helps them in finding Prentiss. After telling this to Rossi, he tells her "That's the Agent Seaver I'm looking for." Shortly before With Friends Like These..., Ashley graduated from the FBI Academy and has officially become a member of the BAU team as a probationary agent. Notes * Ashley uses her mother's maiden name (Seaver) as her surname after her father was arrested for the murders. * She once found a stray dog and brought it home when she was young, but her father killed it, unable to control his urges. Category:Main Characters